Chocolate, Lavanda, tabaco y madera
by AzuuMalfoy
Summary: Los alumnos de quinto año prepararan la poción amortencia para su clase de pociones. Dos alumnos, dos compañeros de casa y dos grandes amigos, descubren que sus pociones tienen el olor del otro. Sirius huele lavanda y chocolate, mientras que Lupin huele a tabaco y madera. Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"
1. Chocolate y Lavanda

_**Chocolate, lavanda, madera y tabaco**_

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

**Notas de la autora:**Hola. Después de un tiempo sin estar escribiendo una historia de Harry Potter, gente, aquí estoy. Participando en mi primer reto.

**Notas del fic****: **En una clase de pociones, los alumnos de quinto año son mandados a elaborar la poción amortentia. ¿Qué olor desprendera para nuestros dos protagonistas, Sirius y Lupin? ¿Acaso reconoceran a quien pertenecen sus olores favoritos?

**disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, si no que los tome prestado de J.K para poder escribir esta historia.

Sirius camino con paso despreocupado a su siguiente clase, mientras con su mano derecha se dedicaba a despeinar sus cabellos grises con algunas mechas azules. Su portafolio, negro y con sus iniciales, reposaba en su mano izquierda. Solto un suspiró mientras doblaba a la derecha para dirigirse a la clase de transformaciones. Las chicas que caminaban en el mismo pasillo que él lo saludaban y él, devolvía el gesto guiñandoles el ojo y sonriendo, mientras dejaba a su vista, sus perfectos y blancos dientes. Las chicas suspiraron y siguieron con su charla mientras lo seguían con la mirada.

Sirius llego a la puerta del aula correspondiente y sonrió. Sus tres amigos ya estaban esperandolo. James dejaba volar una pequeña snitch, y luego, a los pocos segundos la atrapaba. Peter lo miraba con tanta admiración que a Sirius a veces le daba miedo, y Remus, Remus estaba apoyado en la pared con aire despreocupado. Noto lo concentrado que estaba, como sus ojos subían y bajaban a medida que termiaba un parrafo, y como mordía uno de sus labios cuando no entendía algo. Sirius busco el nombre del libro y noto que era el de aritmancia, materia que su amigo tenía luego de esta. Sirius sabía que era una de las favoritas de su compañero, pero también sabía que era muy dificil.

Mantuvo una charla ligera y sin sentido con James, y luego Minerva Mcgonagall, les abrió la puerta de la clase. Los cuatro se dirigieron a sus pupitres habituales, en el fondo. Sirius tomo asiento con James, y delante de ellos dos Peter y Lupin.

Sirius apoyo sus codos en la mesada y luego la cabeza entre ellas. Miraba a la profesora ir y venir mientras explicaba como serían los timos del próximo mes. Pero a él no le importaba. Era buen alumno, aunque no prestara mucha atención lo era.

Suspiró y un olor especial penetro en sus campo olfativo. Chocolate y lavanda. Sacudió su cabeza, y se pregunto de donde podía provenir. Noto que Lily Evans estaba sentada en la fila de al lado a su misma altura, talvez tenía una tableta de chocolate escondida en su mochila y la lavanda sería su perfume. Pero el olor era tan fuerte y exquisito que pensaba que alguno de sus amigos olía así.

Salió de un sueño cuando James le pidió prestada una pluma. Sacudió su cabeza y luego de decirle a su amigo que era un despistado, se agacho y rebusco una pluma.

La última clase de ese viernes era pociones con Horace Slughorn, por lo menos compartían la clase con los alumnos de Ravenclaw.

Camino allí mientras con sus amigos mantenían una ligera charla sobre como serían los timos, las preguntas que podían llegar a ser cruciales, los hechizos y pociones mas importantes. Al llegar a la clase, se callaron ya que Slughorn ya estaba allÍ. Se sentaron los cuatro juntos en una de las mesas del medio. Abrieron sus libros en la página que él les indico.

-¿Amortencia?- murmuró Sirius.-Seguro que la tuya Jammie, olera a Lily- dijo divertido mientras mriaba a su amigo ponerse colorado.

-Callate Black- murmuró mientras se hundia en sus pensamientos y comenzaba a elaborar dicha poción.

Sirius comenzó a elaborar la poción mientras sentía como las pequeñas gotas de transpiración comenzaban a caer por su rostro debido al calor que emanaba la poción.

-Por supuesto, la Amortentia no crea amor. Es imposible crear o imitar el amor. Sólo produce un intenso encaprichamiento, una obsesión. Probablemente sea la poción más peligrosa y poderosa de todas las que hay en esta sala- murmuro su profesor mientras comenzaba a caminar alrededor de sus alumnos

El morocho retiro algunas gotas de transpiración luego de pasarse su mano por la frente y miro su poción. Suspiro al ver que estaba perfecta, tal cual como describia el libro, y el echarle el último ingrediente, el vapor comenzó a ascender formando unas inconfundibles espirales. Sirius se mareo unos segundos y luego se acerco un poco mas. Cerro sus ojos y sus labios. Respiro hondo y lo sintió. Olía a perro mojado, chocolate y lavanda. A los dos últimos olores abrió los ojos sorprendidos. Retrocedió unos pasos chocandose con Remus y ahí lo sintió aun mas fuerte.

Remus emanaba un olor a chocolate por su cuerpo, y su cabello, desprendía la fragancia lavanda. Lo miro asustado, y luego se alejo rápidamente.

Remus lo miro confundido y Sirius sonrió.

-Lo siento, me encuentro un poco mareado por todos estos vapores- se disculpo Sirius mientras arreglaba su tunica y luego se desataba su corbata

-Te entiendo, a mi también me sucede- dijo con una mueca Remus y luego volvió a tomar asiento junto a James.

Sirius noto como James aspiraba su poción y se acerco a él interesado.

-¿A que huele?- pregunto

-Cesped mojado, citrico y menta- dijo su amigo aun con sus ojos cerrados.

Sirius sonrió y luego le palmeo la espalda.-Lily- murmuró y noto que la chica estaba muy concentrada en su poción


	2. Madera y Tabaco

Remus se sentó aquella mañana de enero junto a Sirius en el desayuno. Tallo sus ojos ya que aun seguía algo dormido y miro a sus amigos.

-Buenos días- murmuró gentilmente y ellos asintieron con la cabeza ya que estaban comiendo.

Sirius termino de masticar y se giro a mirarle. El fuerte olor a tabaco impregno el olfato del hombre lobo e hizo una mueca-¡Buenos días Moony!- dijo con una sonrisa y luego tomo su copa para deleitar sus labios con jugo de calabaza.

Remus tomo la jarra con café y sirivió un poco en su taza. Tomo una de las tostadas y la unto de queso crema. Llevo la galleta a sus labios y mastico despacio, mientras observaba a sus compañeros de mesa. Algunos estaban haciendo las tareas atrasadas para ese día, otros comian un bollo de chocolate uno detrás del otro. Otros, simplemente se encontraban allí dormitando para un largo día.

Su primera clase del día era estudios muggles, mientras que sus amigos se dirigían a estudiar cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Cuando sono el timbre de entrada a clase, los muchachos se pusieron de pie y se despidieron en la puerta del gran comedor.

Lupin comenzó a caminar por los largos pasillos del colegio, y luego subió cuatro escaleras. La clase era de las que menos alumnos tenía, pero aun así, era muy interesante. Se sentó en el primer banco, junto a una chica de Hufflepuff. Tuvieron una pequeña charla, pero se callaron inmediatamente cuando la profesora entró al salón. Lupin tomo apuntes y luego copio algunos de Katherine.

Cuando sono el timbre, se dirigió a una doble clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, donde la clase era impartida junto a los alumnos de Slytherin. Se sentó al lado de James, en el último pupitre mientras Sirius y Peter lo hacian dos bancos mas adelante.

Remus tomo apuntes de la clase, pero obligaba a James que también lo haga, aunque este estaba distraido, y él sabía que el motivo era que Lily se siente junto a Severus Snape.

Salieron al recreo y Remus tomo asiento debajo de un roble de madera. La brisa corría y miro como el calamar gigante sacaba sus tentáculos fuera del agua. Noto como Sirius se acercaba hacía él y luego de desplomo a su lado. Este le hizo lugar para que pudiera tomar asiento y reposar su espalda en el tronco del árbol. Sirius cerro sus ojos y suspiró. Estiro sus piernas y luego entrelazo sus manos por encima de su vientre.

Al sonar la campana de nuevo, Remus no pudo hacer que Sirius se levante. Así que saco un pergamino y le recordo que su próxima clase era transformaciones. Camino hacia la entrada del colegio y camino junto a sus otros amigos. Se apoyo en una de las paredes del lugar y espero que Minerva abrá la puerta. Saco el libro y comenzó a leer con tranquilidad, hasta que un olor a madera, penetro su sentido. Levanto su mirada y notó que Sirius estaba allí. Mordió sus labios y suspiró.

La última clase de ese día era pociones. Entraron a la pequeña aula y se acomodaron los cuatro en una de las mesas del centro. Saco el libro de su portafolio y abrió la página indicada, donde noto que la poción que tendrían que hacer era la amortencia. Suspiró y se puso manos a la obra.

Sintió que los vapores comenzaban a marearlo un poco por lo que se alejo rápidamente de su caldero mientras que la poción descansaba cinco minutos. Sirius choco contra él y murmuró una disculpa, para luego volverse a su caldera.

Remus suspiró y se acercó a su lugar. La poción ya era anacarada por lo que se acerco. Aspiro unos segundos y luego sintió el olor a campo, tabaco y madera. Abrió sus ojos sorprendidos. El olor a campo, el cesped mojado de su hogar, los pequeños cerdos que criaban en su hogar y los patos. Ahora ¿Tabaco y Madera?. Frunció su ceño y levanto su mirada y la giro hacía la izquierda donde estaba Sirius y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. Como él. Olían como uno de sus amigos. Sus manos comenzaron a transpirar y las seco en su pantalon. Tragó en seco y al finalizar la clase comenzó a caminar por los pasillos rápidamente para subir a la torre y encerrarse en su cuarto.


End file.
